xonoticfandomcom-20200214-history
Mutators
Xonotic has many mutators to change the rules of gameplay beyond the usual. These are included to "spice up" games and add unusual mechanics. Gameplay Mutators Dodging This enables the "dodging" mechanic. Not. Touch explode This creates a low damage explosion with a fair push and blast radius when two players collide. Cloaked This gives all players the "invisibility" powerup for an infinite amount of time each time they spawn. Note that the invisibility powerup does not render players completely invisible. It merely makes them much harder to see. Midair This requires players to be in mid-air to be damaged. Blood Loss After receiving a certain amount of damage (which is configurable), a player will be slowed drastically, as if going into shock from anemia, and begins to take rapid damage until they eventually die or heal above the "blood loss level". Low Gravity Reduces gravity on a map (the amount is configurable). Weapon & Item Mutators Grappling Hook This gives all players the grappling hook each time they spawn. Jet Pack This gives all players the jetpack each time they spawn. All players additionally gain a full bar of fuel and regenerate it over time by default. Invincible Projectiles This disables all damage to projectiles. Notably, this means cannot disable electro plasmas or mines with other weapons. HOWEVER, electro combos still work. Rocket Flying Enables rocket flying (the act of firing a rocket while in the air and immediately detonating it with the secondary fire for a mid-air boost) where it would otherwise be disabled. New Toys This mutator causes certain core weapon pickups to occasionally be replaced with a non-core counterpart (see the Weapons page for details). Sometimes, a pickup will have the normal weapon, sometimes it will offer the non-core counterpart. Piñata When killed, players drop all the weapons they were carrying. Weapons Stay Players respawn with access to all the weapons they had picked up. Weapon Arenas *All players have the same weapon, pre-defined by the mutator. *The weapon of the players have can be any weapon in Xonotic, with the notable exception of the tuba. *All players have unlimited ammuntion. *All ammunition and weapon pickups are disabled. *There is an option to additionally give players the laser. *These arenas disable the Piñata and Weapons Stay mutators. Special Weapon Arenas Like the weapon arenas, these disable the Piñata and Weapons Stay mutators. InstaGib *All players have exactly one weapon: the Vaporizer. *All players start with 10 cells. *All Vortex and Rocket Launcher pickups are replaced with cell pickups. *Cell pickups only add 5 cells. *All other pickups are removed. This includes cell pickups that would otherwise be on the map. *If a player runs out of ammunition, they will be given 10 seconds to find some. During this time, they will be dealt constant damage, alerting other players that they have ran out. If they find some, their health will be restored to 100. If they do not, they will die. *Dropped MinstaNexes are worth 10 cells. *The upper limit on the numer of cells is removed. *100 health pickups are replaced with Extra Life powerups. *Powerups are always either Speed or Invisibility. *Any map elements that normally deal damage but don't kill instantly deal no damage. *This disables the Blood Loss mutator as well, as there is no way to deal damage to a player without instantly killing them. NIX *All players have the same weapon, randomly chosen from the core weapons. *Players also start with the maximum amount of ammunition for that weapon. *All pickups are removed. *Powerups are disabled. *The weapons are changed after some time for everyone to the same weapon, following a countdown. The ammunition is also changed. *If a weapon pickup from a previous weapon cycle is picked up, it is worth nothing. *There is a suboption to also give everyone the laser that must be enabled seperately. Otherwise, the laser may be obtained at some point in the cycle. Most Weapons *Players start with all core weapons. *The player has unlimited types of all ammunition. *All weapon and ammo pickups are removed. All Weapons *Players start with ALL of Xonotic's weapons. This includes superweapons. *The player has unlimited ammunition of all types. *All weapon and ammo pickups are removed. No Start Weapons *Players start with no weapons. *Weapons and ammunition may be picked up as normal. *As the laser and shotgun are generally unavailable on maps, this means that they are usually never obtained. Category:General